1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to automotive accessories, specifically a rear illumination and reflective viewing fixture for motor vehicles, including vans and other models, in which the area to the immediate rear is illuminated whenever a vehicle equipped with the present invention is driven backward in reverse gear, enabling the driver to clearly see the situation behind the vehicle and thereby conveniently and safely drive towards the rear.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional motor vehicles (such as trucks, sedans, vans, jeeps, and buses, etc.) are not equipped with backside mirrors or high luminosity lamps. As a result, drivers can only see the situation behind the vehicle via two side view mirrors at the front of the vehicle. For most medium- and compact-size sedans, since the body of the vehicle is smaller and shorter and thus the line of sight dead angle to the immediate rear of the vehicle body is limited, the said two side view mirrors at the front of the vehicle or the rear view mirror in the driver's cab are sufficient to permit reversal. However, in the case of a larger vehicle body such as taller or lengthier vans or buses, the line of sight dead angle to the immediate rear of the vehicle body is quite substantial. If only the two side view mirrors at the front of the vehicle or the rear view mirror in the driver's cab were visually referenced, backing up the vehicle would be inconvenient and dangerous because seeing behind the vehicle would not be possible. As a result, bus or van transportation companies (such as children's shuttles) often rely on personnel that ride along to assist during vehicle reversal, thereby ensuring safety. However, many vans or municipal buses currently have no such ride along personnel, resulting in numerous accidents involving loss of life (especially young children) and damage to property. In view of this situation, the applicant of the invention herein researched and developed the rear illumination and reflective viewing fixture for motor vehicles of the invention herein.